Benutzer Diskussion:Shiram-Ludgerus33/Archiv III
IRC channel for de.zeldapedia Hey Ludger, I saw you created Zeldapedia:IRC. You should activate chat but IRC is probably quite better for you ;). That was a good idea, Ludgerus. You're the boss. Oh ya, make sure that new users are not commenting in your channel daily. A wiki is a wiki. Matthew, 16:01, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ?? Shiram-Ludgerus33 bist du behindert? FredSpacken 20:06, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Dein Verhalten ist inakzeptabel mir gegenüber sowie im gesamten Wiki. Ich würde dir gerne eine zweite Chance geben, aber ich zweifle daran, dass es überhaupt seinen Zweck erfüllt. Wegen deinem Fehlverhalten, deine Grundeinstellung, dein Accountname und dass es offensichtlich ist, dass du im Kopf dich wohl der heutigen Jugend anpasst, muss ich dich wegsperren. Ludgerus XXIV, 21:22, 26. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Titel eines neuen Diskussionsabschnitts Test, Ludgerus XXIV, 18:54, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :: Was ist mit dir? Hallo Shiram-Ludgerus33, wie ich sehe schreibst du wenig. Was ist denn los? Du führst doch alles im Wiki super. Oh, achso. Bist du weniger aktiv, weil du das im Mariowiki erlebt hast, dass deine Freunde und auch Freunde aus andere Wikis Wikia verlassen haben? Geht es dir irgendwie schlecht? Du scheinst als Admin vieles zu wissen, was besser ist für Zeldapedia. Achja, du führst das Wiki echt gut. Früher konnte man auf Diskuschreiben eine Nachricht schreiben, doch jetzt sind andere Wikis diese großen Fenster, wenn man jemanden anschreiben und diese ganzen Sachen, wie die Chatbox, Forumbox oder Kommentar, in andere Wikis sind doch nutzlos. Dein Wiki erinnert an mich Wikipedia. Ich hoffe das alles besteht auch in Zukunft. Grüße, 441Seri 18:36, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Sprechblase Hallo Shiram, ich möchte wissen wie man eine Sprechblase erstellt. Kannst du mir dabei helfen :3? Wäre nett von dir. 441Seri 19:06, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Gerne (:. Lieb von dir. Ich möchte die obere Hälfte in lilia oder pink haben. Die Farbe, die Zeldas Oberteil auf mein Bild hat. Und die untere Hälfte in Schwarz. Aber nicht so dunkel. Kannst du das versuchen? Und die Schrift soll Gelb sein. Danke im Voraus. 441Seri 19:30, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Schlimm? Dein Bild Bild umändern thumb|234pxLeider wird daraus nichts mit deinem Bild. Dafür konnte ich das Avatarbild umändern. Falls das Bild nicht passen sollte, schreib zurück. Gruuse! Shiram-Ludgerus33, 17:04, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Kann nicht Artikel bearbeiten Monobook Google-Übersetzungen Ne Frage... Stalfos :Ich spinne nicht, oder? Es gibt doch aber hunderterte von Stalfos-Arten?! Ich werde Stalfos neu einrichten. ~Serena, 11:58, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, ich hielt "Stalfos" nicht für richtig. Deswegen leerte ich die Seite :|. Nicht böse werden! ~Serena, 12:01, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Nur weil der Inhalt nicht stimmt, heißt es nicht gleich "Seite leeren". Ähm,.... ist trotzdem okay. Mache soetwas nicht in der Zukunft. Eigentlich wollte ich das übernehmen, aber ich muss gleich eh weg. Thanks. Shiram-Ludgerus33, 12:14, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Nachricht erhalten Bild benutzen Hey Shiram, ich habe eine ganz wichtige Frage an dich. Ich und ein Kumpel von mir wollen ein Kanal auf Youtube über die Vorstellung diverser games eröffnen. Und ich habe durch wikia rausgefunden dass du ein Bild hier hochgeladen hast dass wir gerne für unser Logo verwenden wollen:http://de.zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Master-Schwert(Twilight_Princess).png Danke für die Rückmeldung ;) (Dieser Text stammt von Stefan.hermann.568. Bitte signiere deine Beiträge ~~~~) Eine Frage